


Domestic

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Domestic fluff. That is all.





	Domestic

"You're comfy. Like, super soft." Tobias said, snuggling into their boyfriend's chest to emphasize their point. 

"You've mentioned that before." Jake pointed out. "It's almost noon, we should probably get up for the day." 

"No we don't. We can stay in bed until dinner." Tobias rolled over so their face was in the crook of Jake's neck. They peppered his collarbone with kisses and made sure to not leave a single spot untouched. "See? We can stay here and I can kiss you and we won't have to move at all."

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a few more minutes." 

"Awesome. You know, I had a dream about you." Tobias punctuated that statement with a kiss to Jake's neck. "It was nice." Another kiss. "It wasn't really about anything. There wasn't a plot I mean. It was just me thinking about you and how you make me all fuzzy and warm." Their kisses ended with a nip of the skin of their boyfriend's neck.

"Fuzzy and warm sounds nice. So are the kisses." Jake said, smiling and kissing Tobias' hair.

"That's good."

"I don't think anyone could be as lovely as you." Jake said, softly.

Tobias squeaked. "Oh my god! Don't say stuff like that." 

"Why not?" Jake smiled.

"I'll explode, that's why." They said, moving slightly to get a better look at Jake's face. Jake could see now that they were blushing. 

"I guess i'll just have to deal with it. Since you're very pretty. And sweet, very sweet." 

"Ok, i'm up. See? I'm taking one of your shirts." Tobias said as they slide out of Jake's bed, face cherry red. There was only so much praise they could take before they spontaneously combusted and they didn't have a lot of time together. Jake's parents were both at some kind of conference for his dad and his brother, who was supposed to be watching him, left. So it was the perfect opportunity for them to spend time together.

Tobias rifled through Jake's drawers for the best shirt to steal. "Here it is." They said, taking it out and shutting the drawer. The shirt was blue, slightly big on Jake, and it was honestly much too big on their thinner frame. In other words, it was perfect.

"That's a bit big." Jake said.

"Yea. And it smells like you to." Tobias smiled. "Now that we're up, we might as well find something to eat." 

"You should make pancakes." Jake said.

"It's your house." 

"So?"

"We could go out and get something to eat." 

"That's a good idea. I guess i'll get dressed. Also, don't you think you should change if we're going out? Or at least put on pants?"

"...That's probably a good idea."


End file.
